He's Not Going to Change
by inudigifan201
Summary: Marinette wonders if there is anything she doesn't like about Adrien after her mother gives her some sage advice about marriage on her wedding day. (ONE SHOT!)


**some sound motherly advice.**

 **~inudigifan201**

* * *

He's Not Going to Change

Marinette sighed as she brushed off the skirt of her white dress. She couldn't believe it. She and Adrien were getting married! All her fantasies were coming true. She could almost hear the pitter patter of feet from the three kids they didn't have yet.

She smiled and giggled. They should probably get a house at some point because raising children in an apartment would be a bit cramped. Plus, the kids need their own rooms. And their two bedroom apartment was not big enough for a growing family.

But, today was her wedding day and she shouldn't be worrying about all that right now.

"Oh! My baby's all grown up!" She heard her mother behind her and saw her tear up in the mirror. She turned around and gave her a warm hug.

"You look so beautiful." Her mother sobbed.

She giggled. "Thanks momma."

Her mother broke the hug, but still held her daughter's hands. "Let me tell you something that your grandmother told me on my wedding day."

Marinette smiled and nodded.

"If there is anything you don't like about him, walk away." Her mother smiled.

Marinette raised an eyebrow.

"Because it's only going to get worse. You can't change him." Her mom explained.

Only going to get worse? Marinette had to think about this for a moment. Was there anything she didn't like about her fiancé?

He snored. But, every man does that… right? Nah, not a deal breaker.

He's a flirt. But, he only ever flirted with her. He was happy to be with her really. Practically worshiped the dirt she walked on. Even as Cat Noir he didn't even give other women the time of day unless their lives were in danger. And if a civilian tried to flirt with him he let them down easy. Even before they started dating. Before they knew who each other was under the mask. He was faithful and patient. She actually found that endearing and sweet. He waited for her.

Then there was his dumb puns. Although, she would admit, they did make her laugh when she thought about them after battle. And he admitted the whole reason why he said them was to get her to laugh. Luckily, the bulk of his puns came during battle. In civilian life he was more inclined to tell bad jokes. Just to get her to laugh. However, when he needed to be serious, he would be. So, his puns and bad jokes weren't that bad and she could live with them. Their kids however, would probably die of embarrassment. But, that was another story.

Sometimes he got a little cocky and became a show off in battle. Eh, any boy would do that if they were a super hero. Besides, he was just trying to impress her, even if sometimes he got hurt because he wasn't paying attention.

But, he was always sweet and never went too far if she didn't want him too. A true gentleman.

She smiled.

He would always hold open doors for her, make sure she wasn't cold by giving her his hoodies and jackets, and if she was hot he would personally make a paper fan and fan her down.

She giggled. Such a gentleman.

Even when they moved in together he was still a gentleman. He always put the toilet seat down when he was done, wash his hands so no germs from the toilet spread to the rest of their apartment, made sure there was always coffee in the pot, and he would even make the dreaded trip to the grocery store to get her more feminine supplies when she ran out in her time of need without complaining or grumbling. He would always return with what she needed as well as a rose and some form of chocolate. As well as some pain medication for her cramps.

She never had to worry about him cheating because he only had eyes for her. Even before they dated. When Lila/"Volpina" tried to flirt with him, he was nice, but still stayed true to his Lady.

Nino would often complain to Alya that Adrien talked about Ladybug too much. And then they figured it out. Nino sighed and would say "at least Marinette didn't reject him." Their best friends didn't know about their double life. Which was probably for the best.

He was also a cuddler. She didn't mind in the least. She actually liked it. She liked it when he pulled her close to him at night, or whenever they watched something on TV. She liked hearing his heart beat as he fell asleep. It helped her sleep actually. And whenever they had to spend a night apart for work, neither of them got any sleep.

He wrote her poems and sweet texts whenever he thought about her. She never found it annoying that she was always on his mind. But, he had to put the phone down at some point. That point being when they were together. The poems he wrote her would put Shakespeare to shame. They were always sweet and described how much he loved her and why.

He would also come home with random gifts for her. They ranged from teddy bears to full blown rose bouquets. He once brought home a hamster because he overheard her talking to Alya saying she loved hamsters. She named him Squiggles. Plagg seemed to get along with Squiggles just fine and Tikki thought he was cute.

Speaking of Kwami, if Marinette and Adrien got into a fight, their Kwami would be the messengers in the "Tell him/her" arguments. The Kwami themselves seemed to get along just fine, but they had known each other longer… much longer. Occasionally Tikki would face-palm or roll her eyes at something Plagg said or did, but for the most part they didn't fight or anything. They'd disagree once in a while, but nothing major.

As for Marinette and Adrien, their fights never lasted long. An hour seemed to be the longest running time for an argument. After that he would storm out the apartment door and return shortly with flowers and beg for forgiveness on his knees. Even, if he was in the right.

And if they got into a fight before they moved in together, he would text her a sad kitten, or something else really cute to apologize.

Although, fights were few and far between. They talked about everything and listened to what each other had to say. They had the whole communication thing down pact.

Of course, it did help that they were best friends. They decided it would be for the best to wait till their "I Do's" to become full-fledged lovers. However, that didn't stop them from partaking in extremely intense make out sessions that might as well have been sex if they weren't fully clothed. He was a really good kisser.

She blushed. How they kept from not doing it baffled her. There were some moments when it was all she could think about. Him being in that black leather skin tight suit never helped. Oh how dirty her mind would get on those late night patrols.

She knew it was eating him up too. She could see it in his eyes. His hunger for her. That, and he joked about it at times to their friends. Nino and Alya would just roll their eyes and go "Uh huh, and I'm Ladybug/Cat Noir." They knew them better.

She kinda wondered if he had their first time planed out or if they were just going to wing it?

She needed to get her mind off of it before she stormed out the room, find him, pull him into like a janitor's closet or something, and just go for it before their vows.

That would be embarrassing.

He probably looked extra hot in his tux too. Oh God! What was she getting herself into? She couldn't go out there.

What if she said the wrong thing? What if she said something other than "I Do"?! What if he changed HIS mind?!

No, he would never do that. He loved her too much. He would never leave her at the altar.

After all, he planned the wedding. He didn't want his Princess to worry about a single thing and just to enjoy her day. She did, however, get to design her dress.

There was a knock on the door. Alya poked her head in. "Hey girl, you ready?"

Marinette took a deep breath. It was now or never. She smiled. "Yes!" she grabbed her bouquet and adjusted her vail.

"Here Comes the Bride" dance through the church as all the guests stood. The flower girl skipped as she dropped the rose petals on the aisle. Marinette smiled and blushed. Her eyes caught her husband-to-be.

He was smiling and trying to fight back tears of joy as he blushed profusely.

Nino had long handed him a tissue.

She was soon at the alter and staring into his eyes.

"I Do!" He blushed even more and smiled nervously before the minister could even utter a word. The guests' laughter echoed throughout Notre Dame.

She rolled her eyes and smacked her forehead. He was her idiot wrapped in tin foil alright. But, she wouldn't have him any other way. She sighed and looked back at him. "You dork. I love you." She giggled.


End file.
